Romance For Sonic and Amy
by Cream96
Summary: Amy gets kidnapped by Eggman and Sonic has to rescue her!


_**Romance For Sonic and Amy**_

_**12:00pm! **__"Sonic should be here right…about…n.." Amy was cut off by a knock on her door. "He's here!" Amy exclaimed, as she ran up to the front door. "Okay, you can do this," She fixed her dress and calmed down a little. She opened the front door… "Ohh," It wasn't Sonic but it was Knuckles. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" _

"_I came here to tell you to turn off your TV! You're using up all of the power!" Knuckles exclaimed. Knuckles them stomped off. Amy slammed the door. She turned off her TV and sat on a chair. She sighed. _

_**12:05pm! **__"Sonic is 5 minutes late!" Amy said, as she looked at her watch on her wrist. _

_**12:10pm! **__"10 minutes late!"_

_**12:20pm! **__"20!"_

_**1:00am! **__It was raining outside and Amy was sleeping on her chair and drooling. Amy woke up by something hitting the window. Amy looked at her watch. "I better get to bed," Amy said, as she started walking upstairs. She walked into her room and got under the covers in her bed. She turned off the light. She found herself drifting off to sleep. Someone threw a rock at the window and the window cracked a little. Amy's eyes shot open. "What was that?" She looked at her watch. _

_**1:05am! **__"I only slept for 5 minutes," Amy whispered, as she got out of bed and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "A goodnight snack will help me get to sleep," Amy just realized the front door was open. Amy shut the refrigerator and gasped. "Maybe Sonic came while I was sleep," Amy said shakily. She walked over to the front door and looked outside. She saw no one. She shut the door. "Or maybe I didn't shut it when Knuckles came," Amy suggested. Amy heard a voice downstairs in the basement. She walked up to the basement door and put her ear up to it. She didn't hear anything anymore. "I'm hearing things," Amy said. She heard the voice again. She yanked the basement door open. "Who's down there?!" Amy exclaimed, bravely._

"_Amy…." Amy heard the voice whisper. Amy started shaking. "Amy, I'm down here," the voice whispered again. _

"_Sonic…" Amy said, as she started walking down there into the darkness. She put her hands on the wall to guide her down there. _

"_Amy…" she heard Sonic whisper again._

"_Sonic, what are you doing down here?" Amy asked, as she tried to find the light switch._

"_Don't turn the light on," Sonic whispered. _

"_Why not?" Amy asked. _

"_I have a surprise for you…" Sonic whispered again. Amy found the light switch and turned it on. The light filled the big basement. _

"_Where are you, Sonic?" Amy asked, as she started looking around. Amy heard movement over by some boxes. "S…S…S…Sonic," Amy said, as she walked over there slowly. Amy felt hands on her shoulder. Amy jumped and screamed. Amy turned around the find Sonic standing behind her. "You scared me to death!" Amy exclaimed._

"_Sorry," Sonic said._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" Amy asked, as she frowned._

"_I was just looking for equipment for Tails," Sonic replied._

"_In my house?!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic shrugged. "And you didn't even come for our date," _

"_Sorry, I forgot," Sonic said, as he started looking through the boxes. _

"_You always forget! And why were you whispering down here?" Amy asked. _

"_Whispering? I wasn't whispering," Sonic replied. Amy gasped then frowned. She shook her head. _

"_Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," Amy said, still shaking her head. Amy started walking back upstairs. "Sonic!"_

"_Yes," Sonic said._

"_Get out of my house!" Amy exclaimed. _

_**T**__he next day, Amy stretched out on her bed and yawned. She scratched her back and got out of her bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. A black figure ran past her from behind. Amy quickly turned around but didn't see anything. She shrugged then opened up a cabinet. She grabbed a pot then shut the cabinet. She sat it on a stove and turned on the stove. She heard a door shut upstairs. "Sonic, I told you to leave my house!" Amy exclaimed, as she stomped off upstairs. She looked in each room but didn't find anybody. Amy sighed. "I'm just being stupid," Amy felt arms wrap around her from behind then it started pulling her fast almost flying. "Hey! Sonic! Let go of me!" Amy screamed, as the person pulled her through a window. The glass broke. Amy started rubbing her head. "You stupid hedgehog!" the person started flying with her. "Ahhhhhh!" Amy looked at the person who was holding her and it wasn't Sonic it was a black shadowy thing, with pure white sharp teeth, and no eyes. "Help me!" Amy screamed. The thing started laughing. The thing let go of her and Amy started falling. "This is the end," Amy said, as the ground came into view. "Please somebody save me…" Amy whispered. The thing caught her and flew her back up to the clouds. "You monster!" The thing looked at her and smiled. "What do you want?" Amy asked. It looked away from her and flew her to a broken down building. He laid her down on the floor. Amy scrambled too her feet. "What do you want?" Amy repeated. The thing smiled. _

"_My name is Shadow, my darling Amy," he hissed. _

"_How do you know my name?!" Amy demanded._

"_I've been watching you all my life," he replied._

"_What do you want from me?" Amy asked._

"_I'm working for Dr. Eggman and you've just been kidnapped," he replied. Amy's piko piko hammer appeared in her hand._

"_Well take this!" Amy exclaimed, as she swung her hammer at the thing. It disappeared before she got to hit it. _

_**S**__onic was watching TV at his house. He kept flipping the channels with the remote. "I wonder what Amy's up too," Sonic said. Sonic's ear twitched because he heard a scream. "Sounds like Amy's scream!" Sonic said, as he sped out of the house. _

_**A**__my was trapped in a capsule in Dr. Eggman's base and there was a capsule next to Amy's with a robot in it._

"_Eggman if you don't get me out of here I'll..." Amy sighed._

"_Quiet you little pink rodent," Eggman exclaimed._

"_What are you gonna do if I don't?" Amy asked, as she put her hands on her hips. _

"_Zap her!" Eggman demanded Shadow. She pressed a button on Amy's capsule, and electricity zapped Amy for ten seconds. Eggman started laughing. "It's so funny that it hurts," Eggman said, through laughter._

"_Any last words before Dr. Eggman robotosizes you?" Shadow asked._

"_Go to fat land!" Amy exclaimed, weakly. Shadow pressed a red button Amy's capsule and the robot's capsule at the same time. "Ahhhhhhh!" Amy screamed. Sonic suddenly busted through the room. _

"_You're going down Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, as he bust through Amy's capsule. He grabbed Amy and she fell in his arms limp. Sonic sped around Eggman and Shadow and smoke covered them so they wouldn't see. _

"_I'll get you Sonic hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed through coughing. Sonic left to Amy's house. He laid Amy on her bed. He looked down at her. _

"_Man, I have never known Amy was so beautiful when she sleeps," Sonic said, as he touched her cheek. He brought his face down too hers. Amy's eyes suddenly shot open and Sonic quickly backed away. _

"_Sonic, did you save me?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. Amy sat up and stood up in front of Sonic. "Well I suppose you owe me an apology," Amy said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_For what?" Sonic asked. She glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I missed our date," Sonic said._

"_Apology not accepted," Amy said._

"_Okay, I am really, really sorry and I will never miss any off our dates again," Sonic said, as he put his hand on his heart. Amy shook her head._

"_Not enough," Amy said._

"_Okay, Okay, I'll buy you a triple banana sundae with pudding on top and you could choose the ice cream you want," Sonic said, as he smiled. Amy smirked._

"_With strawberries on top?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded rapidly. "Okay, I forgive you," Amy said, as she smiled. She gave Sonic a bear hug. _

"_Uh…Amy…can't…breath.." Sonic managed to say. Amy let go and smiled happily. "Are you ready to go?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded._

"_Yup!" Amy replied._

"_After you, my Queen," Sonic said, as he motioned Amy to walk. _

"_Thank you, my King," Amy said, as she bowed. Then they left to Basket Robins._

_**The End**_

_**Romance For Sonic and Amy**_

_**Thank you, people for reading! This was my first Sonamy story! Review and no flames please! Thank you, and goodbye!**_


End file.
